Precautions
by DenniBenni
Summary: Set after Young Justice: Invasion Happy New Year. The explosion had scared them. Tim knew that. And he can't help but feel guilty about how worried he made everyone. ONESHOT


Summary: Set after Young Justice: Invasion Happy New Year. The explosion had scared them. Tim knew that. And he can't help but feel guilty about how worried he made everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or its characters!

* * *

_Just don't die._

Ok, Tim knew why the words were spoken. He understood why. He understood that Dick was just being careful with him, that's why he got put on Gamma. Dick was being precautious, just like Batman likes to be.

They're both precautious. He'll say that much.

But, the teen knew why his older brother said those words, but it didn't make it any less shocking to hear.

_Just don't die._

God, he knew he was so stupid sometimes. He should have known that's why Dick put him in Gamma. To keep him safe. And that explosion…he could only imagine how much that scared Dick. And Bruce for that matter.

It must have been pretty bad if the whole league had shown up. "_Another Jason Todd accident waiting to happen," _some of the league members had said when he had first became Robin. And all he was doing was proving this theory correct.

_Just don't die._

The words kept bouncing around in his head. He didn't die, now did he? He had followed his orders not to die. He didn't put the team in an unnecessary dangers. Getting those captives out was necessary. So he did what he was told.

So why did he feel like crap?

He thought about it as he stared at the ceiling. He was in his bedroom in the mountain. He decided to stay here for night since it was late and he was tired. He had showered and changed. He hadn't spoken to anyone when he went to his room. Besides a slight check up for injuries that Dick had forced him into.

Tim sat up quickly when there was a knock at the door. He was sore yes, so sitting up made him wince. He smiled at the person at the door, Dick.

"Hey," he greeted the older.

Dick smiled back and replied, "hey."

Silently Dick walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Tim sighed and asked, "so am I in trouble?"

Dick looked surprised, "no, of course not. I just came to make sure you were feeling ok."

Tim nodded, "yeah, I feel fine. But, I did kind of almost get the team killed."

Dick shook his head, "he did what was necessary. You got the captives out and you got your team out. You did better than I could have done."

"Then why did the whole league show up?" Tim asked.

Dick looked at the floor and sighed. "You scared me…and I think you scared Bruce. Actually I'm sure you scared Bruce. That explosion was so similar to the one that killed…Jason. But, the league was worried Bruce might go crazy if something were to happen to you too."

Tim nodded, "and you?"

Dick bit his lip, "I most definitely would have lost it. I can't lose another brother Timmy."

Tim pulled his knees to his chest and nodded. He could pretend to know how Dick and Bruce felt. He hadn't met Jason, so therefore he had never met his other brother. But, Dick was his brother right now. And Dick had been brothers with Jason. He couldn't imagine losing Dick…

Tim shook his head, "I'm sorry for scaring everyone. I feel like it was my fault."

"It's not. It's just…after what happened to Jason, we've just been on our toes. That's why you may feel smothered by us…we're just protective I guess you can say," Dick whispers.

Tim smiled a little, "yeah…I've noticed. But, that's ok. You guys are still reeling from losing Jason. It takes time to heal from things like that. And sometimes you never heal completely."

"Wise words for a teenager," Dick smirked.

Tim shrugged, "I try."

Dick chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "get some sleep, kid. We've got training with the old man tomorrow."

Tim rolled his eyes and nodded, "can't wait to kick your butt in sparring."

Dick stood and laugh, "you wish, kid."

Tim smiled and laid down pulling the blanket to his chin. He closed his eyes and Dick walked to the door. "Night Timmy," he whispered flipping off the light switch.

Dick was long gone before Tim whispered back into the dark room, "night Dick."

As Dick walked away he knew... he knew he would use every fiber of his being to make sure he didn't lose another brother...not again...

_Just don't die._

* * *

_Hope you like it. I watched the episode "Happy New Year" And I noticed a lot of people didn't like the time skip. I on the other hand loved it! But, I like those kinds of surprises and the mystery it brings. But, that's just me. :)_


End file.
